Danny Phantom and the Curse Of Blood
by LAVO
Summary: Danny Phantom/ Teen Titans Takes place 2 months after D-Stabilized. Teen Titans storyline is right after the Tokyo Movie "What happens when you find out your whole life was played out by someone else's motives?" Raven/Danny/Ember No PP Dani Phantom will make an appearance
1. Chapter 1 (Intro)

I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.

It was a beautiful summer night in Amity Park. Quiet, and a cool breeze just set in for the night. The stars must be aligning because for once, Danny didn't have to worry about ghosts coming and ruining his night. He tipped his parents off that Skulker would be around the local zoo. He figured they could handle him easily enough. Besides, tonight was the night he decided to tell Sam how he felt. He had everything planned. His nerves were shot, but if he could take down Pariah, well then he could ask the girl he likes to go out with him.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

He showed up to Sam Manson's mansion at around 7:30. He asked her to and see the newest horror movie she liked "Trinity of Doom". They was a double feature tonight, they would show the first one, and then the new sequel that was just released. He knocked on her front door and her grandmother Ida was the one who answered.

"Oh Danny, how good to see you" said a surprised Ida. "Are you here to see Samantha?"

"Yes" chuckled Danny. He actually really liked Ida. She was pretty relaxed overall and was just as free of a spirit as Sam was. "Is she ready yet?"

"I don't know. But how about this, you go sit down, and I'll go and check. You know where the snacks are right?"

"Yes Ma'am I do. And thank you." Answered Danny.

Ida smiled and went up the stairs with a stairlift attachment to her wheelchair. About halfway up she looks at Danny and said "You better treat my granddaughter in a gentlemanly manner, and keep your hands to yourself." Which immediately made Danny blush. She laughed and winked at him as she finally disappeared around the staircase corner. Danny knew she was just teasing him but it still held truth in it. He did want to hold Sam in his arms and just feel her warmth. Over the last 2 months, after he finally got over Valerie, he saw Sam in a better light. She crashed his every waking thought. He messed up his words even more than usual, and as clumsy as he was, he got worse. He would get lost in her violet hued eyes. She didn't have a model body, but that didn't matter. He saw her in a bathing suit just last week and he couldn't help but stare. She noticed, and blushed a little herself. That's when he knew 'She must like me back.'

He didn't want to jump to conclusions yet though. So he had been asking his friend Tucker Foley for advice. Tuck has been his best friend since preschool. Tucker is about 5'8, brown skin and these piercing, intelligent turquoise eye like he knew something you didnt. He has black rimmed glasses, a red beret, yellow long sleeved shirt and green cargo pants. He almost always had his backpack full of electronics on him. Anyway, he asked him for advice and Tuck just told him that the only way to know for sure, was the invite her out, one on one, and ask her afterwards. "Like a date?!?" Danny exclaimed. "Yes like a date you dork. If you like her, you gotta tell her, on a date. How else will she take you seriously if you aren't willing to go the extra mile?" Tucker said in an exasperated tone. "Look, you're my best friend I won't intentionally steer you wrong. You have to ask her and go through with it. You got this dude!"

"Okay fine, I'll do it. What's the worse that could happen?" Danny said.

"Exactly dude. Just be yourself. I'm sure she already likes you enough" Tucker said reassuringly.

And here we are now. Sitting in Sam's house, with this overbearing nervousness hanging over his head. He had been in Sam's house before, but he never truly noticed how well kept it was. He never really saw a butler or a nanny, so does that mean Sam's parents kept it clean? He shook his head 'Even I can't believe that' he mused to himself. He heard footsteps approaching from upstairs.

"Yes Mom, curfew is 11:30. Yes I'll be safe." A girls voiced said in an annoyed tone. Sam he thought. "Yes I know! It's just Danny Mom! And I can protect myself just fine!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Sammikins. It's unbecoming of a lady. Pamela said in a very strict tone. "Enjoy yourself!"

Another voice could be heard behind Pamela "Tell that Fenton kid to keep his dirty paws off you! If he doesn't, I'll go and teach him a lesson, permanently" Jeremy said.

"Ugh! Bye Dad!" said Sam. Sam started running down the stairs. She was dressed casually as she always is. Black crop top with a black skirt and combat boots with purple leggings to match her eyes and that lipstick she loves. Although he sees her in this attire all the time, he can't help but have his heart skip a beat.

"Hey Sa Sam." He stuttered.

"Hey Danny." She said. "So you invited me out but you didn't tell me what we were gonna do tonight?"

"It's a surprise" Danny smirked. "What's the fun in telling you?"

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled "Of course you'd say that. Well come on Romeo, let's get this party started."

"Yeah let's go!" he grabbed her hand and rushed out the door. "Wanna go for a night flight?"

Sam quickly agreed "Of course. It bears walking to wherever we are going."

"Hold onto me then" Danny whispered in her ear. Sending shivers down her spine. She grabbed his front torso and in seconds he was the Ghostly hero of Amity Park. Danny Phantom. Sam couldn't help but stare in amazement at how cool he looked when he transformed. The air around him always drops about 15 degrees and the chill sets in. Thankfully it was summer because she would have frozen from the immediate drop in temperature. Danny started to float before he looked her in the eyes with pmthose piercing green bulbs he called eyes "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." She whispered back. He chuckled. It sounded so eerie with the echo behind his voice. Like it was multiple Danny's talking all at once. No wonder the townsfolk never guessed he was the Ghost boy. The hair, the eyes and especially that voice just throw all assumptions out there window. He's been saving the town for almost 2 years now? And even then he's still an urban legend outside of Amity. She liked Danny, but she couldn't help but feel she liked his Phantom side more. The thrill of being with a Hero is something that excited her. So when she noticed that Danny started to like her, she was estactic. He would stutter more, act clunsier around her and just be super awkward. Basically how he acted around Paulina when he had a crush on that shallow pool of makeup and designer dresses. She felt guilty though. Because she didn't know how she really felt. So she figured tonight would be a good way to tell whether she liked Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom.

As they traveled across the night sky, Sam could see all the stars glistening and shining. It was stunning, and even a little bit hopeful. She wanted this to work out, because she cared about Danny.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Author's Note

Short Chapter I know. I'm just kind of starting this series off. I have a little bit of the story planned out. Depending on how well this is recieved, I'll continue this. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter II: The Mysterious Falling Girl

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TEEN TITANS.** Thanks for following and favoriting!

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny was excited. The night started off well enough. He could tell Sam wanted to know where they were going, but he kept it as a surprise on purpose. First they were gonna go watch the movies. And he also had a spot ready for a picnic afterwards. It was a warm night and he already prepared most of her favorites. It'd would be perfect, right on the ledge where he got his powers back after he lost them from Sam's wish and her encounter with Desiree. It was quite the view from there. Distracted by his thoughts, he almost went past the Amity Park Theatre. He circled back to the alley right near the ticket booth and de-transformed back. He noticed he was still holding Sam's hand even after landing

"Sor-sorry." He stammered. He cleared his throat. "Well, we are here!"

"So what are we watching?" Sam asked.

"Trinity of Doom 1 2 double featurette" Danny said excitedly. "I know that you and I couldn't go see it the day the first one came out, but they released a second one. It's not as long as the first one, but it's a good story tie-in I've heard."

"Really?! And to think the teachers of Casper High assume that you can't use that head of yours. It is a great choice Danny, thank you!" Sam said with utmost sincerity

 _'Thank Clockwork I chose correctly'_ He thought to himself. "So you get popcorn and snacks I'll get the drink and the tickets?" Danny reasoned

"Sounds good to me." Sam smiled. "I'll meet you over by the concession stand."

"Sure thing" Danny chuckled out. As Danny turned around to grab the tickets, he bumped into Dash. _"OH great, my favorite personal bully_ " He thought to himself. "Hey Dash? How's life treating you?"

"Fenturd? What are you doing here?" Dash asked in a disbelieving tone

 _"God he really isn't that smart is he?"_ "I'm going to watch the new Trinity of Doom" Danny said easily. "Look Dash, I don't want to fight right now or get into it. I'm here with a friend and I'd rather not ruin the night." That was when Danny noticed the girl next to Dash...oh man.

"JAZZ?!?!" shouted Danny

"Danny?!?! Wh-what are you doing here?" Jazz said nervously.

"I'm on a date with Sam. Why are you here with….this?" He pointed to half of Dash.

"Watch it Fen-Toenail. I might be on a dare with your sister but that doesnt mean I won't throw you in the nearest bucket!" Dash said in an increasingly bigger tone.

"Dash, that's nothing like you should be doing. I told you to stop acting like this or I won't entertain this. You need to get over this whole 'Bullying others' to deal with your problems. It's unhealthy for all parties involved." Jazz said in a stern voice. "No bullying my brother or anyone for that matter. Did you say a date with Sam? Really Danny?" Jazz said slyly

"Totally besides the point Jazz. Also, you know Jazz, you don't have to subject yourself to dating Dash just to keep me safe. I can hand-Ahhh!!!!!" Danny jumped back away from Dash who just attempted to grab him. "He's dangerous Jazz, keep him locked up!"

"Danny, stop instigating Dash. He's really nice when you get to know him. But he needs to work on some things. And I know you can protect yourself, I'm not saying him for that. How about you go find your _date_ and leave us alone for a bit? I'll see you around. Love you Danny." she gave him a kiss on the forehead and pulled Dash away, who was still scowling at Danny. _"Great."_ he thought _"I'm still his favorite"_

Danny recollected himself and paid for the tickets and met up with Sam as the concession stand. She asked what took him so long and he recounted everything that happened in that 5 minute encounter.

"SHE'S DATING DASH?!?!?" Sam said incredulously

"Yes, can you keep it down? I already can't deal with it not being screamed down my ear." said Danny.

"Sorry Danny but it's just such a crazy concept to wrap my head around." said Sam.

"Tell me about it. Look, I just want to continue our date and share some popcorn with you." Danny said.

"A date huh?" Sam teased.

Danny immediately turned as red as a tomato and mumbled something about girls being difficult for no reason. Sam laughed and it eventually made Danny chuckle too. They grabbed their candy and popcorn and made their way to theatre 4, where the tickets were designated. The lady at the booth took their tickets and allowed them in. Danny liked the far back seats, but Sam enjoyed sitting closer to the front. They both opted to just take the middle row and hope no one tall decided to sit in front of then. The first movie opened up with Terminatra blowing up a building to kill off the parents of her nemesis. On her way out the building she ran into Femalien who had just landed in earth with her Spaceship from the Zordinial Galaxy. She came to kill off humanity and Terminatra wasn't having that. They fought to a stand still until they knocked each other out with a cross punch. While unconscious, Nightmerica makes her way into their subconscious and start fighting them in the dreamscape. Tons of blood, jumpscares and gore later, they all find a way to escape from the dream world and they are all now living I the flesh. The movie ended with Femalien's head being cut off and Nightmerica finishing off Terminatra. Kind of Anti Climatic. Everyone knows you can't escape sleep. Terminatra isn't a full robot yet so she's still vulnerable. The second movie was only about 45 minutes long. Pretty short. The first movie was about an hour and thirty minutes. The second movie was terribke and it wants worth the wait but it was good to laugh at so that's exactly what the two friends did. They left the theatre and it was almost 10pm. "There's still one more place I want to bring you." Danny said. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam responded.

Danny grabbed her hand and made this way to the alley where he swiftly transformed and made his way to Amity Park, to where he got his powers back. Tucker was waiting there and it looked like he had just finished setting up the food for the picnic. _"Tuck, you're honestly the best friend a guy could ask for."_ Danny thought to himself. Sam looked at Danny as they traveled to the picnic set up, and as soon as they landed she turned to Tucker with a weird look as if to ask him why he was here. Tuck took that as a signal to just leave. Not before he called them love birds however. No fun in not teasing his two best friends. Tucker left and Danny shouted to him thanks before he turned around and smiled back at Danny with a thumbs up.

"You guys both had this planned out? Dorks. I appreciate the care you took to set this all up." Sam said. "This is the most anyone has done for me."

"No problem Sam. Listen, I really like you, so I want the best for you." Danny responded easily. "Let's dig in shall we?" Sam agreed. Danny had a few cucumber salad sandwiches and Sam had veggie sushi and Iced tea. After they ate they talked about things that happened recently. Especially the whole "Dash and Jazz" thing that happened a few hours before. It was around 10:45 when Danny finally had to nerve to ask her.

"So Sam…" Danny started

 _"OH no. I'm not ready for this at all. I don't think I like him that way. I don't want to break his heart."_

"Danny! Did I tell you about the new pet lizard I got a week ago? I called him Sceptile. He's green with a little bit of red on him. He's pretty neat. We should actually go see how he's doing. You know how pets are when they are introduced to a new house." Sam said nervously, hopefully vreaking his train of thought.

"Uh. Sure yeah. But first-" Danny stumbled out

"No time, let's go. My curfew is soon. It's already 11 and it'll take a little bit to get home before my parents freak out."

"No Sam look. I'm not backing out on this. I wanted to tell you that **_I LOVE YOU_** " Danny yelled as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Danny…." Sam whispered

"No look Sam. I love you. I really do. You're one of my closest friends and I think that we could make a great couple and I'd be so happy if we could go out and make it official."

"I-I- I don't love you Danny." She could almost hear him break and shatter into glass piece

"What? But I thought, but, but...huh?" Danny stammered out. "You don't love me back? I was sure that you did."

"Not like that. I was infatuated with Danny Phantom, but not Danny. And it wasnt fair for me to try and date you if I wasn't 100 percent there for loving Fenton. But I can't. You're like a brother to me and I can't ruin what we have."

"Too late for that." Danny scowled.

"Danny.." said Sam.

"No, just no. Not right now. Said Danny sighed. "Let's get you home."

"Okay."

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

The flight home was awkward to say the least. He didn't have to bring her back but he did because he was just that nice a person. He couldn't believe his luck. The girl liked his alter ego, not Danny Fenton. She loved him, but also didn't love him at the same time!! He dropped her off at home and decided to fly around the city. He could tell she didn't mean to hurt him, but she still did and he needed time to figure himself out. Maybe Skulker was still around and he could fight him to de-stress. Surely his parents haven't caught him yet? Ugh. Tonight was a lot to take in. Dash and Jazz and now Sam. Curse his bad luck. Something crazy always happens when he least expects it. As soon as that thought registered into his head, he heard what sounded like a flag whipping in the air and looked up and saw someone in a blue cloak falling from above. They looked to be unconscience so he flew up and grabbed them before they became a human puddle. He gradually descended to the ground as soon as he caught them and pulled back the hood. Gray pale skin, what looked to be a ruby crystal on her forehead, and a weird tingling sensation that he felt deep within his Ghost core. _"Damn, it's a girl. What was she doing falling from that high up?"_ He thought to himself. _"Should probably bring her to the hospital. She doesn't look like she's in a good spot."_ He shifted his weight to better carry her and made his way to the Amity Park Emergency Room. Hopefully someone there could help figure this out.

 **DPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks for reading and favoriting. Please don't be afraid to drop a review. Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter III: Ghost Amongst Other Things

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE TEEN TITANS. THESE TITLES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA BEHIND THIS PARTICULAR STORY.** **Thanks for following and favoriting**

 _Chapter 3_

It was an average day in the Titans Tower. Cyborg was arguing with Beast Boy about breakfast and why bacon should always be included. Robin and Starfire just recently became lovers(Meh, we all saw that coming a mile away) so they were just sitting and talking about fighting styles and subjects about her home planet. Raven was sitting peacefully trying her hardest to concentrate and master control over her emotions. She had gotten much better at it since banishing her father the Demon Lord Trigon back to his dimension. (Long story, just know that it was difficult and she came out stronger for it) now she could express a small amount of her emotions without fear of having Trigon take over.

Amidst the bickering the Titans alarm went off. It looked like The Amazing Mumbo was on the move again. "Titans Go!!!" yelled Robin to gather the others. Beast boy immediately turned into a hawk and Robin grabbed Star and got on his motorcycle. Cyborg jumped into the T-Car and Raven was content with just flying there. They arrived at what looked like an old military style laboratory. "Beast Boy, do some reconnaissance and let me know if you see anything. Raven, do a scan for any strong emotions in the area. I want to know if anyone is aware we are here and watching. Starfire with me. We're gonna go around the back when Raven and Beast Boy are done." Robin declared. "We gotta make sure he doesn't escape. Raven and Cyborg take the front. You two have the best shot and stopping him in his tracks. Titans move out!" Robin whispered to the group.

"We're all clear in the area Robin." Beast Boy declared into the communicator

"I can sense Mumbo, but he doesn't seem to notice we are here. There's an ominous feeling coming from inside that building. I can't imagine what could conjure up such a dark feeling. It reminds me of Trigon. Dark and mysterious and without limits. We should be careful, if he grabs a good of whatever's in there, we might not be able to stop him." Raven said

"Okay, so stop the weird magic mumbo jumbo thingy and we should be good right?" said Beast Boy "Ha! Mumbo Jumbo I crack myself up."

"Beast Boy!" Raven growled. "This is serious!"

"I agree with Raven" said Robin "Jokes aside, we need to be quick about this. Beast Boy, Starfire were going through the back. Titans, let's do this"

"Right!" everyone said in a collective breath.

As they all moved into their positions Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy went through the back entrance and made their way through the vents. They probably crawled for about 10 minutes with Beast Boy complaining about it being cramped

"Can't you just make yourself into a smaller animal?" asked Starfire

"Yeah you're right!" said a happy Beast Boy before he turned himself into a guinea pig

Robin rolled his eyes at Beast Boys antics and Starfire just giggled and said that she liked the small hairy critter he turned into. They found themselves at an opening and they climbed down after Robin said it was clear. They wandered around the stark white room. There were tables situated neatly next to each other, a desk, and what looked like green tubes filled with a moving liquid. Starfire flew around the room inspecting everything but making sure not to touch the liquid that was as green as her eyes. Robin had to pull Beast Boy away from a table that had scalpels covered with the substance. Robin had a bad feeling about this place and he didn't want to know why. They moved away from the room and found themselves walking down a long corridor, as white as the last room. Everything was remarkably clean for a laboratory that seemingly was no longer in use. They all started checking rooms and searching around for Mumbo when they finally found him two floors down in the basement floor. He had a weird orb in hand with a broken safe in front of him and he was laughing hysterically. Robin pushed a button on his communicator to let Raven and Cyborg know that they found Mumbo. Robin signaled for Starfire to take his right and for Beast Boy to take the left. Robin would take him head on and hopefully stop him from using whatever that orb was in his hand. Just before they got into position however, Mumbo stared directly into the orb and said

"You five can't stop me. Not anymore. I had power before, but what I have now is unimaginable. The government agents who ran test on this couldn't hope to harness it's true power. With this, I'll be unstoppable. Aahhahahahahaha!" Mumbo laughed uncontrollably.

"That's what you think Mumbo! Titans, Go!" Robin yelled as they all closed in on Mumbo. He turned around and waved his wand and froze them all in place just to knock them back into the wall. Starfire was the first to get back up and he captured her into his hat and then teleported her away. Beast Boy yelled and ran at him and a similar tactic was used against him except the orb glowed a weird reddish-green and before the hat swallowed Beast Boy seemingly out of existence

"NO!" Robin cried out. He just lost his girlfriend and his friend. "What did you do to them?" He demanded.

"Worry not Boy Wonder. I didn't kill them, just sent them somewhere that I don't have to worry about." Mumbo laughed. "I'm gonna go take care of your other friends at the entrance. Ta-ta!"

"Wait!" yelled Robin but it was too late. He started his way back up the basement floors in hopes that he'll make it top ground in time.

Back with Cyborg and Raven

"Think we should go in after them?" Raven asked in a concerned voice. She had been feeling unsettled since the arrived here and she didn't want anything to happen to her friends. Yes, even Beast Boy.

"They should be fine Raven." Cyborg said as soon as his and Raven's communicators went off. "See, they found him. They'll call us for more back up if they need it." about two minutes later he heard Robins voice.

"Cyborg, Raven, be careful!!! Mumbo has some red-green orb that can amplify his powers. He used his hat to teleport Starfire and Beast Boy away from here. I don't know where they are and they aren't answering their communicators!!!"

"Gotcha, weird red-green orb, Starfire and Beast Boy missing. Stay away." Cyborg said. "Get here fast Robin. We'll need you up here with us."

"Too late! Laughed Mumbo.

"No!!" screamed Robin but it was too late. Mumbo levitated Cyborgs communicator out of his hands and crushed it. Then he used his hat and sent Cyborg away as well before he could even react.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" Yelled Raven. She struck him hard with a piles of rubble and objects around her. He flew up and dodged out of the way and sent it back at her. Raven yelled in pain and then got angry. She saw red and threw everything she had at him and he seemed to deflect it, or absorb it into his hat. She couldn't touch him at all!

"I'm more powerful than you could hope to imagine! See ya later!" he sent more objects at her and a giant rock ended up hitting her unconscious as soon as Robin made it to the front entrance. "Raven!" he yelled but it was too late. He already sent her into his hat and made her disappear as well.

"Bye Boy Wonder. Without your team, you can't hope to beat me. Mumbo for the win!" Mumbo disappeared after and left Robin mourning his team. The team he couldn't save. He got up and decided that he was gonna pour all his energy into finding his other teammates. But first, he'd have to call in for some extra help.

Back with Danny and Raven

Raven woke up with the biggest headache she has ever had the pleasure to waking up to. And she lives with Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing so that should say something. She couldn't think straight. She tried to think about what happened before she woke up and that's when she remembered everything. She clenched her teeth and cursed Mumbo for playing around with her and her friends. She had to get back and help. Hopefully Robin is safe. Poor Robin. He saw all his friends disappear and he doesn't even know if they were alive. She had to get out of here. _"Where is here by the way?"_ She wondered before she looked around to soak in her environment. She heard a beeping sound and immediately tensed. _"I loathe_ _hospitals. How did I even get here?"_ she wondered to herself.

"Looks like you're awake. Good. I'm glad to see that you're up and about." said a cheerful voice. It had a slight echo to it. Like it was same voice being over-lapped at different times. She turned to the origin of the voice and found a floating boy with crisp, snow white hair and glowing green eyes that's seemingly pierced her soul. She shivered. Not many beings in this world could do that to her. She looked closer and realized that he had a slight tan and he had a white glow around him. It was a calming glow, washed right over her and made her feel like she did when she had finally conquered Trigon. Relief passed all over her body. She shouldn't have been this comfortable around a stranger but she didn't really mind. Warily she asked

"Where am I?"

"No hello or thanks for saving you?" the boy questioned.

"Save me?" Raven questioned

"Yeah. Save you." echoed the boy "You fell from the sky and I caught you before you became new paint for the concrete."

"Thanks I guess. But where I am?"

"You're in Amity Park, Illinois. I'm Danny Phantom. After you fell I brought you to the hospital and the doctor said you just needed some rest. How do you feel?"

"I have a headache. Amity Park you said? That's far from Jump City. I'm Raven by the way."

"Raven? Pleasure to meet you" Danny stuck his hand out.

"Yeah, sure. I got to go. Thanks for bringing me to the hospital Danny but I have to go help my friends. They are in trouble and I have to-" She grabbed his hand and gasped and immediately "Save them" she shuddered. She felt so much power inside of him. He wasn't normal. He was a ghost. And not just ghost. He had so much raw potential it scared her.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked in a concerned voice

"What are you? And why are you here?" Raven said somewhat forcefully

"Uh, what?" Danny asked nervously

"You aren't normal. You're a ghost. Why are you here in Amity Park? What is your purpose?" Raven demanded. There's no way she's gonna leave this being wandering around unchecked

"I live in this town. It's where I grew up. There's been an influx of supernatural ghosts flying around and causing trouble so I gather them up and put them back into the Ghost Zone. O don't like your tone of voice Raven. You sound as though you're interrogating me when I should be interrogating you for plopping into my town out of no where." Danny said in a clipped voice.

He's right. That was out of line and uncharacteristically paranoid of me. "Look, Danny right? I'm sorry. You just have so much raw untouched power within you that it made me feel uneasy. I haven't met someone as powerful as you in a long time. I'm a mystic arts user. Magic. And I can communicate with the dead and do all sorts of other things with my power. I knew immediately you weren't like the other ghosts I've met." Raven apologized.

Danny just laughed. She was kind of cute when she wasn't all up in his face. "It's okay. We started off on a bad foot. How about you tell me everything that's happened and maybe I can help you out? I'm not currently busy with anything at the moment."

Raven explained everything that happened and talked about the orb and how Mumbo whisked her friends away. It seemed as though they were sent to random places so that he could continue planning out whatever plans he had. Danny was a good listener. Didn't interrupt much and only when he found out she was a Teen Titan. What was nice is that he didn't fanboy over it, just surprised that he actually got to meet a member. He nodded at how she had fought Mumbo and how he deflected all her attacks back at her and how she was knocked unconscious and that was the last thing she remembered. Danny talked to her about how he has been protecting the town from ghost attacks almost everyday and how he can understand that some days are just not gonna go the way you planned it. Raven actually liked talking to Danny. He had such a calming aura around him and she enjoyed his company. After they talked she decided that she'd teleport back to Titans Tower and that if she ever needed help, she'd call Danny up. He asked how and she handed him her communicator.

"You're an honorary Titan. You helped me when I needed it so thanks for that. I can always grab another one at the tower. Good luck wuth your ghost problem."

"Good luck with your Mumbo Jumbo." He laughed. Raven rolled her eyes and felt a little said at the joke. Beast Boy made that same joke before they went into the building. She hoped all the Titans could reunite soon. As annoying as Beast Boy is, it wouldn't be the same. "Good bye Ghost Boy." And with that she disappeared into a dark portal and teleported back to the Titans Tower. Danny just smirked and decided it'dbe best just to go home. It was a long day and he couldn't miss curfew again.

 _Author's Note_

 **Sorry if Mumbo seemed a bit to OOC. I always thought that if given the chance, he could do some real damage. Thanks for the reviews and I'm just gonna say this, the storyis gonna be way more complex than you think so be ready. Shout out to all my followers thanks for being here and I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. I'm gonna try my hardest to release a chapter every week so be patient.**


	4. Chapter IV: No Rest For the Wicked

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE TEEN TITANS. THESE TITLES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA BEHIND THIS PARTICULAR STORY.** **A/N:**

Thanks for following and favoriting! I appreciate all the feedback, especially from **_DigiPhantom_**! Concerning your question about a 3-way relationship of Danny, Raven, and Ember; You'll have to wait and see. But I have full confidence that you'll enjoy how it all pans out in the end. Sorry again about the late upload. I want to try and release this week by week but we'll see how that works out. Thanks again guys and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!

 ** _Chapter 4:_**

 ** _No Rest for the Wicked_**

 ** _DANNY POV_**

Danny's alarm went off at around 5:40 a.m. He moaned, then proceeded to phase out of his blanket and float on over to the bathroom. He noticed Jazz getting out of her room at the same time as she noticed him, so she rushed over to get there first. Danny smirked and used his ghostly speed and rushed right through the closed door, phasing before he slammed into it, locking it behind him then turning on the light.

"Danny! That's so not fair! It's not like I'm able to do any of that! Jazz complained.

"All's fair in love and war Jazzy-Pants!!!" Danny said with mirth.

"Whatever! Just hurry it up, I gotta get ready as well and I don't need you brooding in there like you usually do. And don't call me Jazzy-Pants. I can barely stand Dad saying it!" Jazz said in a huffed tone. Danny mimicked her reaction word for word before she hit the door along saying

"And stop mocking me, I know you're copying my every sentence behind there. Even if you are a hero you still act so childish!"

Danny jumped at that. _"She is so spot on about things it's downright creepy. Maybe she is a ghost."_ He thought with a smile thinking back when his parents thought she was a ghost. He then rolled his eyes _"Bet if he didn't have ghost powers and she did, they would be completely clueless about it. Would probably be chasing him instead"_ He loved his parents but their almost comedic ignorance was ridiculous at times. Danny peeled off his clothes from last night and he tossed them into the laundry bin in the bathroom. He didn't get to shower last night after everything went down. He barely made it home for curfew. He looked in the mirror and was proud of the body that was sculpted after all the intense training and ghost fighting he did. He sported a nice set of washboard worthy abs, he looked down and then noticed the two scars that wouldn't heal completely with his powers. His healing factor was superb. It usually healed everything within a day, even a few broken ribs. But these wounds were the worst he's gotten. One of the scars was recent. Within the last week. It was about three inches long and it was actually from a knife that Skulker plunged into him from behind. Went through clean and he had to escape from him with the help of Wulf. Thankfully Wulf brought him straight to Tucker and let him know what had happened. Tucker helped Danny wrap the wound and told him that he had to rest, it was one of the worst injuries I had gotten. The other scar was from The Red Huntress. She got him with an upgraded weapons she definitely got from Vlad. I doubt he knows exactly how powerful these weapons are because that one hurt a lot. It left scar about two inches wide and 3 inches tall, on the left lower side of his rib. He didn't know why those weapon hurt more than the others, but he also wasn't willing to find out.

Sam was with him when he got that scar. She was always his rock. Someone he looked to when the going got rough. He always thought in the back of his head that if they were to date, they'd be inseparable. They'd be call the power duo. Everyone else already seemed to think so, and he honestly couldn't believe he didn't think about her this way sooner. But when he finally had the courage to tell her his feelings, she turned him down. She told him that she didn't love Danny for Danny. She loved Phantom more and that killed his confidence in himself as Danny, not Phantom. How could the girl he loves, not really love the him he's been for about 80% of his existence? He couldn't blame her though. Phantom was always calm, cool, collected. He had ghost powers and could make Ice sculptures with his bare hands. He was a HERO. Fenton wasn't any of those things. He was scared of ghosts, hated big crowds, was kind of a loner and had crazy parents who wanted to capture every ghost and dissect them. No wonder girls didn't swarm over him.

He had horrible luck with girls now that he thought about it. Paulina was possessed by Kitty. Kitty was someone he thought about once in a blue moon because he actually got along with her and it felt genuine. But that was Johnny 13's girl and he was okay with that being the status quo. Valerie was honestly his first really big crush. He fell head over heels with her, it's such a shame she hates his ghost side. Huh. Weird. Valerie loved Danny but hated his ghost side, whereas Sam loved his Ghost side but didnt love Danny the same way. Go figure he gets the complicated relationships. He went and turned on the shower and as he shampooed his hair he thought about how he was gonna deal with Sam today at school. _"I guess I'll just avoid her today. I'm not ready to face her. Besides, it'll give me time to think about where I want the direction of our friendship to head. We won't be the same after I confessed to her and honestly, I don't think I want it to be. She made her decision. Everything has changed."_

Speaking of change, he figured he'd have to tell both Tucker and Sam about his surprise meeting with Raven of the Titans and how be became an honorary Titan himself. Tucker will probably geek out and fanboy like Danny himself wanted to last night. Although he kept a calm demeanor, he wanted to jump at the chance to ask Raven all sorts of questions. She had mystical powers that tied to even ghosts. He wanted to know what she knew about the Ghost Zone and if he could learn moves from her and different spells. He figured he was considered supernatural so maybe he had the ability to do some of the things she could. His telekinesis honestlh sucked. Sadly, he'd have to wait until they became better friends before any of that happened. He understood that freaking out and going all fanboy on her and the other Titans would be super uncool and to be honest he understood that. He didn't appreciate fans like Paulina at all.

He finished washing his body and he turned off the shower head. He phased all the water off of him, leaving him completely dry before stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally! It's already 6:05. We have to leave by 6:40 if we are gonna make it on time for school. You're always so-" Jazz started before she stared at his body

"Jazz? You're creeping me out, and that means a lot coming from a Ghost Boy" Danny said nervously.

Jazz moved forward before she placed her hand on his left rib "How did you get this? I thought your healing factor took care of stuff like this?"

"Red Huntress. She had some upgraded weapon from Vlad and it nicked me harder than I thought. Seriously Jazz, let it go, I'm fine." He said in an annoyed voice

"Oh, sorry. It's just that it surprises me that you really do go out there every night and protect us all. This is just a reminder of the sacrifice that you make every time you go ghost. And I just want you to know that I'm proud of the man you are." Jazz said in an admired tone. "You're such an amazing brother and person so don't ever forget that! Hurry up and get dressed though, you don't want Mom and Dad seeing those scars, it'll cause too many problems"

"Tell me about it." Danny laughed. "and Jazz?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime little Bro."

Danny made his way back to his room where he got dressed and grabbed his backpack along with his cellphone. He messaged Tucker to make sure he was ready

 **Danny:**

 _Make sure you're ready_

 **Tucker:**

 _Yeah Np. Jazz picking us up still?_

 **Danny:**

 _Yes. We'll be there by 6:40_

Danny put his phone into his pocket and put the new Titans communicator in his bag and then headed downstairs to grab some food before Jazz finished getting ready. It was already 6:15. He smelled something that was a mix between socks and bacon. He scrunched up his nose when he realized it was his Mom cooking with ectoplasm again. She had mutated the bacon and it had a weird otherworldly glow to it

"Morning Mom! Did you kill off all the bacon already?" Danny asked incredulously

"Bacon was already dead before honey, but if you're asking if there's more, palatable options, then yes. It's in the microwave along with a suitable meal for you. Eggs and waffles." She returned with a smile.

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" He loved his Mom. And her cooking was great when she wasn't trying to experiment on everything. Maddie Fenton was a true genius. She wanted to know whether you could find suitable ways to use ecto-energy to safely cook food. If she could figure it out, then she would be able to patent that technology and use it to further fund her other more, elaborate experiments and theories. Not that the family was really hard on cash. Ever since Ghost were publicly announced, her and Jack Fenton, her husband, have been getting grants left and right for their research. It paid the bills and got everything moving along nicely. They are the forefront of this research too, so it's not as though they have too much competition. He just wished he didn't have that one hot dog attack him two weeks ago. Still haunted him. Heh. The ghost boy is haunted by ghost hot dogs. The irony in that would make others keel over from laughter. He continued to eat his food and waited for Jazz to finish. Jazz made her way downstairs eating a granola bar at around 6:35 and told Danny to go and meet her at the car when he was finished. She gave her Mom and kiss and told her to tell Dad she loved him.

Danny said bye to his Mom with a kiss and team outside to Jazz and phased right into the passenger seat.

"You know, you're gonna get caught if you aren't careful" Jazz warned

"Maybe, but you're right, I'll be more careful" Danny replied. "Wouldn't want to be confused as a ghost like you were" he said with a smirk

"Ha-Ha! Funny. Buckle up smart-aleck."

"You love me." Danny said

"Only on days the end with S." Jazz quipped

"No day ends with S." Danny replied

"Exactly!" Jazz said as she stuck her tongue at him teasingly

"Punk." Danny said with a smile.

They drove all the way to Tucker and he was waiting outside already. He hopped into the back seat and greeted both Jazz and fist bumped Danny as they made their way to school. Sam didn't like cars so she used her electric scooter to get to and from school. She'd meet them there in front of their lockers. On the drive there, Danny recounted everything that happened to him last night regarding Sam and Raven. Jazz was a little peeved and Tucker was pale. Both were excited about him meeting the famous Titans, but were still hung up on Sam's behaviour. Danny told them not to treat her any different. She was still their friend but he felt both of them deserved to know what happened so they didn't think he was acting weird. Danny asked Tucker what was wrong and that he still looked a little pale, but Tucker said not to worry about it. It wasn't important at the moment. Danny didn't believe a word he said but he let it go...for now.

When they arrived at school, Jazz said she had to go talk to someone before she headed to class. Danny didn't question it. She was always helping someone and he'd be damned if he tried to intrude in her business. He and Tucker made their way to the lockers. Danny spotted Sam almost immediately and not even 2 seconds later she saw him. She gave him and strange look. A cross between shame, shyness, and fear. At that moment, he understood where she was coming from. She spoke from her heart and she was nervous. Maybe he could get through this and they can still be friends. The dynamic trio got together and Sam was about to say something when Danny interrupted her.

"Look Sam, I get it. You're sorry. I'm sorry too. I can imagine it wasn't easy for you to tell me exactly how you felt. You may love me, but it's not the same kind of love I have for you. You're infatuated with the idea of Phantom, but you only love Danny as a brother at most. And as much as that hurts, I can't make you love me the way I want, because that's plain selfish. So, are we cool? Can we just be friends?" Danny said in a wistful tone

"Danny, yes of course! I'm sorry. I fell in love with Phantom and realized that I didn't love you for you. The date was a testing ground and of course I love you, just not the same way you love me. I was too harsh and I didn't mean for it to sound that way. But I couldn't in my right mind string you along like that. I respect you too much." Sam said with tears starting to form.

Danny pulled her into a hug and told her it was okay. It hurt, but he understood that she has to live her truth. He was far from over this feelings. Even just holding her made his heart ache

"Aww, even when you aren't dating you guys still manage to pull the heartstrings." Tucker said with a smile. The other two friend laughed with some tears in their eyes. "You guys are the best friends a guy could have." Danny said with a lopsided smile. "That reminds me, I have to tell you about what happened last night after I left our date." Danny said immediately.

"What do you mean? Did you have to fight anyone?" Sam asked suddenly

"No, not at all. Well, maybe a little." Danny said cryptically

"Spill the beans Danny before I judo flip you." Sam said with a smile.

"Okay okay. I met Raven from the Teen Titans." Danny said in a hushed tone

"WHAT?!?!?" Sam yelled

Heads turned over in their direction and Danny had to cover her mouth before she started babbling.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it on the way to class. We can't bring more attention to ourselves." Danny whispered to her.

"Okay okay. But you gotta tell me everything"

Danny recounted everything that happened yesterday after he left. Sam soaked everything up and was super surprised that he became an honorary Titan just like that. He said that she gave it to him because helped her. She also might have been able to see how powerful he was. She is kind of an expert in the supernatural. Tucker agreed saying that she deals with a bunch of things that even he hasn't heard of so it'd make sense if she got a gut feeling about him. They all sat down into Mr.Lancer's classroom and Tucker gave him a sad look. Which Mr. Lancer tilted his head inquisitively before Tucker pointed at Sam and Danny without them knowing and then pointed his thumbs down. Mr.Lancer was in complete shock. Foley just gave him the gossip of the century. He'd have to ask him to elaborate after class if they had time.

 **LANCER POV:**

 _"Daniel and Samantha are no longer a thing? Did something happen? Does this mean the bet is off? Hmm. Looks like I'm gonna be digging into some of my savings for this one. I hope Mr.Foley can further explain the situation. We need to keep this under wraps for as long as possible until we know for sure. They still have a year and a half before the end of the high school."_ Mr.Lancer thought to himself.

After class Mr.Lancer pulled Tucker aside and asked him what happened. Tucker explained that the bet is off because it's clear that they aren't gonna get together, even in two years. Half the student body was in on the bet and about of them were betting that they'd get together. Tucker saying it'd take a world ending catastrophe for them to realize their feelings, or by senior year. They both ended up agreeing that no one should know about this development yet. The grand pot was $400 dollars and neither of them had the cash yet.

 **DANNY POV:**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Even Dash hadn't bothered him at all. Looked like he was dealing with some personal things because Paulina looked visibly upset by it. Danny wasn't gonna question it though. Sam and him found a weird balance, they both knew it'd be a while before everything became somewhat bearable but until then it's gonna be awkward. They had all gathered together in the cafeteria so they could eat. Every time he came here, he remembered his first big boss fight with the Lunch Lady. He was so scared and confused about himself and his powers, he was amazed he even lasted that fight. With his mind preoccupied, he barely noticed his ghost sense going off. He shivered. He looked at Sam and Tucker and gave them a look that said

 _"I need space to go ghost"_ and they understood immediately. Sam caused a panic saying there were spiders crawling over the cafeteria floor and Paulina was the first to react and jumped away screaming. Danny hid in the masses and transformed and turned invisible. He took a look around a found his target.

"Hey, remember my name?" Danny shouted

"Oh great, how could I forget, Dipstick?" Ember shouted back.

"What are you doing here Ember? Do you need me to transport you home? I'll show you the grand tour of this Thermos if you play nice." Danny remarked.

"No need Dipstick. I'm not here to fight. I'm going legit. I have a higher calling and that's pleasing the masses." Ember snapped back

"Pleasing? Sounds suggestive. How about you actually explain why you are here before I make you?" Danny said in a frustrated tone

"How about you take a hike!?! I told you, I'm not here to cause problems. I broke up with Skulker because he doesn't believe I could make it big without using my powers of mind control. I'm here to prove him wrong." Ember said angrily "Honestly, the nerve of that guy. He calls himself the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone but he can't even find the remote." Ember mumbled

"So you aren't here to take over the world?" Danny said

"No Dipstick. I promise on the Ghost Prince's afterlife." She said with a slight smirk.

"Ghost Prince?"

"Ask around Phantom. You are big talk in the Ghost Zone. Maybe you should catch up on the gossip." Ember said with a wink before she disappeared in a swirl of blue fire.

"Ghost Prince???" Danny whispered to himself. He'd have to ask Clockwork what that meant. Danny made his way back to school to let his friends know what exactly just happened and that they'd have to take an after-school field trip to their favorite Master of Time


End file.
